Dinosaur King Fantasy
by Crhelen
Summary: An unknown girl comes out of a portal and says she is from the past,she tells them how she ended up here.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN DINOSAUR KING!

Max, Rex, and Zoe were sitting in their houses as usual ,Rex was listening to music ,Zoe was reading her magazines Max was watching television and the dinosaurs were playing with their favorite toys. until Max noticed a portal in front of the TV and decided to call Rex and Zoe. They were shocked when a girl with black hair with pink and yellow streaks with a purple dress with yellow curls on the purple dress came out of the portal, the girl said: "Hi, I am Helen." Rex said "I am Rex, this is Zoe, and that boy is Max" "Hello!" said Max "Nice to meet you" said Zoe."I am from the past year 1525, in the medieval times. I am the princess of their kingdom." Said Helen . "I sneaked into the wizard's room and found a time machine , I knew it was a time machine because there was a big clock on it. Unfortunately the time machine broke when I was in the Stone Age and I ended up here." "Well, Our friend Rex is from the future .Year 2157" said Max and Zoe."Unfortunately we are in a war with witch Zaria Drake, and my dad forced me to marry at a very young age,12, He says I need to marry prince Roru Orusa or else the war won't stop. Duke Maximus Taylor said I will marry him next month and I think prince Roru is bossy. He always treats me like his servant. I escaped from that time. I hate him. But I have no choice." Helen said with a big sigh. "cheer up" said the D-team all at the same time. Later at dawn, Zoe says Helen could stay at her place, but Zoe was shocked when she knew she was related to a witch, Since she has experienced many situations that relate to witches that she thought it was just her imagination, and she thought to herself that if a witch has her last name and about her experiences she might be a witch.

The next day, she asked her mom about the witch situation and her mom said:"Well, Zoe I think you are old enough to know, that you are a witch on my side. But only when a witch turns 14 you are able to use your magic." ,Later, Zoe sobbed in her room and thought to herself:"THAT ALL MAKES SENSE!But,I want to be a nice witch.

The next day Zoe told Max ,Rex, and Helen about her witch situation and told them to keep it a secret.

NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON!


	2. Sorry please read!

Sorry guys, I quit this story!

Reasons:

1.I'm too young for (I was 9 when I wrote this and 10 now)

2. Some random flamer commented and said "WIRED" which was supposed to be "

Weird"

3. Someone trolled me

troll hurt my feelings and laughed at my story

(out of character)

OC is a Mary sue

7.I ran out of ideas

8. I'm too busy with school

9. I don't like dinosaur king anymore…..

expects me to put mushy stuff (pairings, "yududuuy stuff" (only pinoys would know what "yududuuy means)

11. I… Used my real name for my OC's name!

12. The medieval characters names are similar to the d-team's names!

13. wizards didn't discover time travel…

14.I'm into other animes now…

15. My cousin Andrew can do better than me…. (He wrote his own book!"Silver Heart Chronicles")

year, two racists insulted me in youtube and lowered my courage.

17. I'm busy taking care of my dog and visiting my games.

18. This story is old and forgotten.

19. Dinosaur king is over.

alpha gang attacks every day so the d-team are not bored.

REPLIES TO REVIEWS/COMMENTS:

Darkblaze40:

WIRED

My reply: its "weird"

Sakura19971324:

Let there be next chapter! (infinite)

My reply: Sorry but I wont continue it anymore.

Stephy825:

Uuh...interesting, but I think there were some parts that don't make any sense.

I was surprised how the D-Team accepted and trusted Helen so quickly. I mean, wouldn't it be normal for a person to be suspicious of a person who says she's from the past? Well, there's Rex...but you just can't trust someone in a split second just because of 'escaping a bossy prince' or something of the sort. You should have put more reactions to make it more realistic.

Second, I do not get how Zoe would sob over finding out she was a witch. Sure I can understand the surprise but crying? That doesn't really fit...unless she perceives witches to be bad. You should have mentioned something about that to make it more clear for everybody.

Next thing, don't scrunch up all the dialogues together. It makes it hard for people to read...especially the ones that have headaches and bad eyesight. *lol* Anyhow, the usual rule applies here. Make a new line one nearly every dialogue you do.

"I knew it was a time machine because there was a big clock on it." Now that, that was just plain weird. Did machines like that even exist in that time? Either Helen doesn't want to explain the full situation to the D-Team or you're not doing a good job trying to explain the story as quick as possible.

My Reply:

You should have said "no offence" because that offended me

Jboy44:

is this going to be a Max x Zoe, Rex x oc story

My reply:

No. I hate mushy stuff!

Just Mein:

witch Zaria Drake...prince Roru Orusa...Duke Maximus Taylor...

Zoe's a witch! Cool! This is interesting from the 1st chapter! Continue, onegai shimasu! (Please)

My Reply:

Thanks!, but I wont be continuing it, sorry!

…..

Anyway, I will be back in 2014! So wait for 3 years for another story from me!

(I'll be back, just wait and see, I'll be back with better stories,just wait!)


End file.
